The Joys of the Mating Bond
by InuKeo
Summary: Sesshomaru discovers the drawbacks to the mating bond. Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Inuyasha.

This is my first I do hope it will be enjoyable.

He had been feeling it for a while in the meeting. Their mating bond letting him feel what his mate felt.

The pinching on his face.

Small pinpricks around his brows.

He had no idea what it could be and while it had proved to be less than painful, it was still distracting. It continued for 5 minutes straight, beginning on his left brow, then migrating slowly over to his right, leaving tiny warm points of irritation behind. Then it began between the brows. Hard tugs, the slightly painful burning sensation. He wondered what it could be. Perhaps a rash of some sort. Yet he knew that with their bonding, no illness could inflict her, certainly not cause a rash of any sort.

He suddenly yelped. He, the great Lord of the West, yelped before his startled guests, the Lords of the other clans. The sudden intense searing on his upper lip, the burn and the pain had startled the stoic demon from his musings. He rose from his seat glaring at each and every Lord, daring them to utter a word, each turning away from him before he swept from the room intent on finding his mate, a slight worry forming within him. Had she been cursed? Was that where the pain was coming from? Was she in a fight somewhere that he had been unaware of? Although he knew that there could be nothing of the sort wrong, apart from the pain his mate was calm, it still did not stop the little niggling of doubt forming within his chest.

He moved faster.

Slamming the doors back in their joint rooms, he felt the pang of worry burn slightly stronger. She was not there. A deep breath later and the tiny sounds of water sloshing had him covering their room to the door sent in the wall to his right. The door to their bathing room.

As the door bounced off the wall, he finally caught sight of the woman. She was standing by the wash basin, opposite the wall mirror, head turned towards his, a little piece of paper sticking to her fingers. The look of surprise was clearly writ over her features. Her brows and space above her lips looked angry red and puffy.

"Sesshomaru?"

"What in kami's name are you doing woman?"

She glanced from her hand, the little strip of paper with the cold wax on it where the fine hairs on her upper lip were now embedded, to the faint mark she could see just showing at the junction of Sesshoumaru's neck and shoulder, to the youkai's narrowed golden orbs. Realisation dawned. "Ooops." She smiled a crooked, sheepish smile, trying to explain what she had been doing. "Um, it's a way to remove unwanted hair. In my case, my upper lip and this..." She held up the other item sitting innocently beside the basin, brandishing it for the youkai's inspection. "Is for keeping my eyebrows in shape."

"Hn." Narrowed eyes seemed to impossibly narrow further. "This Sesshomaru requires you to stop this until the meeting is over." He waved his hand gracefully to encompass the girl and her grooming implements. His tone had been sharp, demanding obedience. Kagome narrowed her own set of sapphire orbs, burning as brightly as his with indignation, but before she could retort, the male turned on his heel and returned to the meeting chambers, leaving the bathroom door ajar and a fuming woman behind.

Satisfied that the meeting could now be continued without further disturbance, he let the Lords resume as though nothing had happened. Some of the older, mated youkai were trying to hide smirks, he noticed. He briefly wondered why.

The roar sounded throughout the castle, the walls reverberating to the sound. Flocks of bird leapt startled into the air from the trees outside the walls, squawking their fright to the world. Servants dropped dishes and fell off ladders as they readied for the evening festivities, surprised at the noise of their Lord. Glass rattled in windows as if a gale were blowing outside.

Kagome sat serenely on the stool in the bathroom, one leg propped up against the copper tub, an angry red welt along her leg with tiny darker spots sprinkled over it. She dangled the larger strip of wax, this one warm, in her hand as she leaned back against the wall, on her face and evil smirk of fulfilment. As the sound of crashing became louder, she idle wondered how he would take the bikini waxing. The smirk deepened, her beautiful eyes darkened to the colour of the deep sea in mischief.

The older youkai looked at one another in the meeting chambers and then all, at the same time, guffawed and laughed, some holding their stomachs in their mirth while others wiped the errant tear from jubilant eyes. The younger, yet unmated males, watched on in confusion, wondering what had happened that day to their Lords.


	2. Chapter 2

**I really was not aware that the last entry would be so welcomed. Thank you! So, I have decided to try my hand at a few more. Some will be a little lighter than the waxing fiasco, but hopefully I will be able to come up with other amusing scenarios. Thank You again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Inuyasha or any of his affiliates **

He could have sworn he had told her.

Forced her even.

She had been warned after the last fiasco that she was never to use such means again, or at least was supposed to give warning to her intentions, yet here he was again. The burning rippling over his face. The pinching and rolling. While he had to admit most of it felt quite good, the pinching did not. He wondered yet again what was going on. He thought back. Had she told him what she was up to? Had he forgotten? Snorting, he shoved that thought to one side.

This Sesshomaru never forgot.

Anything.

Well, except maybe that one time a few days ago. Their first anniversary. But that had been an honest mistake. He had been stuck in meeting after meeting and had completely forgotten the date. He had made it up to her, of course. In his own way. Kind of. One hour more with her each day was something right? She did not often hold grudges...right?

Eyes widening in dismay he realized something perhaps a tad too late. His mate, while overly forgiving in many things NEVER forgot. Especially his transgressions against her.

A particular painful twinge brought him back to the present. Good kami she could not be doing it again, could she? That last time was enough. He shuddered at the memory. HE had been limping for hours. Him! The great Inu Youkai Lord of the west. The one whose mask of ice never, ever dropped, for anything. Heck, Kagome had once mentioned that he would probably not even cry over the loss of Bambi's mother...whoever that happened to be. All because of something called 'Bikini Wax'. Even the memory sent shivers down his spine and had him pinning his knees together at the remembrance of intimate pain.

Another twinge had him suddenly turning, determined to stop whatever painful futuristic contraption she had found this time.

Another pinch had him near running, but Lord Shesshomaru never ran anywhere. Everyone and everything waited for him. He turned the corner into the family wing of the castle. With no servants in sight he bolted for their rooms, easily scenting and feeling the aura of his little miko.

Skidding in an undignified slide into the bathroom had him shocked from words for a moment. There before him, standing in a similar way he had apprehended her the last time was his mate, face blotchy and angry red, again. He flicked his eyes over her. Her hands were empty save for a tissue in each and were poised together in a spot on her chin, her head tilted slightly so she could see something better in the mirror. Glancing over to her love, her reason for living, she sighed, rolled her eyes and dropped the tissues.

"What now, Sesshomaru?" Her voice was thin, irritation tinged each syllable as she pinned those fiery orbs on her love.

"Woman, what were you doing?" Sighing Kagome held up both pieces of tissue, then pointed to something on her face. He shuffled closer to see what she was showing him. There on her otherwise unblemished skin, save for the red blotches, was a tiny black spot. He scrunched his eyes, watching as she raised both hands and, with the tissues pinning the offending speck, pinched said spot and removed the offending thing from her face. He felt the sting, felt the burn and wondered what on earth would possess any sane person to do such a thing.

"Why?" Kagome heaved a deep put upon sigh and glared at him.

"If you would let me go to a beautician back home, since they have yet to have such things here, then I would not have to do this and you would most likely not feel this." She waved her hand over her face. "But because you don't let me out I am forced to do this by myself. I will not have black heads on my skin, So suck it up big boy, 'cause there is no way I am stopping and I want and will have clear pores." Her wicked smirk grew. If she played her part right she'd be able to return home through the well, which for some reason had not yet closed and showed no sign of doing so, and receive the pampering she so desperately desired. Her mate however seemed to pick up on her intent.

Smirking, he regally lifted his head, secretly pleased that this was the extent of pain she could cause with these actions, and waved a benevolent hand. "You may proceed, mate. This Sesshomaru can withstand such pointless insignificant discomfort." Yet again he very nearly flounced from the room, completely aware of the irate female he left behind, yet secure that she could not do much harm in the future to his person. He had instantly banned and destroyed those torture implements she had called 'wax strips'. He shuddered again. That particular memory will be a tough one to overcome.

What he could not know, however, but would soon learn, is to never leave your female so incensed. It could, and in Kagome's case would, certainly lead to more discomfort to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Just to give you a heads up, I had to change the rating on this because of a few future chapters that may be a little sugestive. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Inuyasha or any of his affiliates **

There she was. Bathed in the summer sunshine. Her skin veritably glowing a sun kissed bronze, not too dark, not too pale. He had often wondered how she maintained that perfect colour. He preferred it to the pale pasty mess the females of his time seemed to think was attractive.

Now he knew, as he observed his little mate as she sunned herself in the gardens in the private family gardens, form the cool confines of the hall. She had spread a cotton blanket on the soft green grass, had those things she had brought with her from the future known as sunglasses to protect her yes, perched on her nose and that scandalous clothing she had called 'Bikini' barely covering the essentials. The word left chills down his spine. The memories still sharp from that insufferable day. Her black ebony hair was left splayed around her head in halo of black, gleaming obsidian as the sun seemed to melt into it. Her fine womanly curves, the dip in her spine, the swell of her pert young derriere, the toned muscles of her thighs, open to his examination. His mouth watered. Later, later he would taste her skin. For now he turned on his heal, images of gold and ebony in his mind, as he made his way to his study to retrieve the documents he would need for his numerous meetings that day. As he passed the window he took one glance into the gardens and decided he would try to rush through them all. His mate's body called.

Over an hour later, Sesshomaru walked sedately through the halls. The meeting had been far too long for his liking, almost as if each of the Lords had somehow realised what he had wanted and had done everything in their joint power to thwart his plans. As he passed the window, he glanced out into the jumble of colours, fully expecting his woman to have moved from the gardens. He was slightly surprised when he noticed her still form splayed out much as she had been before. Her head seemed to be the only part of her which had moved at all, turned towards the window, her fine black lashes fanned over her round cheeks, the glasses had long since fallen from her face. He smiled at the sight. In sleep she truly did seem completely innocent and serene. Sighing he moved on to change his load of document for a new set and return to the meeting rooms, it would be a long time before he would be able to indulge in the touch of his mate.

Throughout the afternoon he walked back and forth between meeting to study, always stopping to stare at his mate for a moment or two as she slept soundly in the gardens. By the fourth hour after noon he realised that the gentle warmth on his back and the backs of his thighs had changed slightly. Now they had become ever so slightly uncomfortable, a little too hot. He wondered briefly about the heat, but let it pass as one of the Lords from the southern regions pressed him to answer one of the many questions they had peppered him with.

Half an hour later the slight discomfort turned into a searing pain. His back arched off of the wooden chair he had been slouching in. His brows clustered together and he hissed through his teeth as he felt as if his skin began to char and burn from his body. His beast clamoured suddenly. This pain was not his. This was hers. He shot from his seat with nary a word, some of the closer Lords spilling their papers onto the wooden floors as they jumped in surprise. The elders exchanged knowing looks. The young Lord was still learning it seemed.

His silver hair streamed out behind him as he sought her out. Even she could not cause this amount of damage to herself. Something must have happened. Something must have slipped by his protective net of guards, senses, loyal servants and wards.

The hot spring. That was where she was. He leapt the wall dividing the gardens and the springs. Kagome screeched in shock as he landed close to where she had gingerly lowered herself into the scorching heat. His form was crouched into a protective stance, ready to defend her from whatever she had been facing that would cause her harm.

There was no one there. No one but her. He rose to his full regal height. Had she done something again? Gold narrowed on sapphire. He scanned her back. What he could see of that toned expanse almost had him gasping. It was red and visibly sore. It was the source of her, and his, pain. Kneeling behind her as she tried to turn away he spoke through gritted teeth. "What, in seven hells have you done to yourself woman?"

Kagome offered him nothing but a sheepish smile, shuddering as he brushed his tongue over her sore back, beginning the healing process. "Um...well...you said you like the fact that I'm not as pale as the women of this time." She shifted slightly as he swept that sinful appendage of his over the small hollow at the base of her spine. "And, well, that only happens if I get out in the sun a bit to tan, but I was tired and fell asleep, and well...this is what happened." Her shoulders slouched forward then suddenly straightened as she spun around on him. Sesshomaru leaned back suddenly, his bright pink tongue pinched between his teeth like she remembered Boyou do when he was startled from his bath. "Besides, it's completely your fault." A silvery brown arched. Huffing she crossed her arms in front of her, pert young breasts bunching on her arms. "You have kept me from sleep for the past few weeks, Sesshomaru, not days, weeks!" Noticing the slight pink in his otherwise sunny orbs, she rolled her eyes, she knew what that meant.

Even as he pulled the woman from the water, he remembered enough of her pain, knowing that it was only mildly uncomfortable now, to sweep her to the cool waterfall in the other side of the springs. Pushing her under the rushing water, smirking at her slight gasp, he positioned her so that the water fell on her back, her rump pointed to him and her hands splayed on the slick wall behind the wall of water. He could feel her pleasure at the cold touch on her back and knew, in all is manly pride, that he would make her feel far better soon enough.

With the last shred of coherent thought, he made a mental note to speak with her about this 'tan' business. She could at least appoint someone to remind her to turn over, or something, because while he enjoyed the healthy glow of her skin, the burns he could do without. Maybe he would have to appoint himself her official body-turner, that could work. He'd enjoy that very much indeed. Kagome, meanwhile, wondered what he would say, or more likely do, if she told him about sunscreen and how hard it was to reach certain places without the aid of another. Her own smirk creased the corners of her lips. She would not be doing a lot of tanning if she did let it slip.


	4. Chapter 4

He shifted in his seat, trying to adjust certain things to a more comfortable location, all in vain. Making a mental note to talk with his tailor to alter certain parts of his clothing, he swung his tall frame in the other direction in his seat, maybe this time he would be lucky...but no.

Something still pinched.

Something still felt...tucked into parts he was certain should not be 'tucked' into.

He was thankful that there had been no meetings or other functions he had had to attend that day, leaving him free to entertain his family of four, meaning he watched while the others entertained themselves. They were currently in the gardens, it being such a fine day that Kagome and the children had decided and fair near ordered that they go outside. Sesshomaru watched them frolic, Kagome going into a low crouch as she ran after Rin and Shippo. The children squealed and giggled as they ran around barefoot in the lush green grass, Kagome hot on their heels.

Sesshomaru allowed a small smile, marred only by a slight crinkling of brows, as he watched the scene before him. He shifted against the large tree, discreetly reaching around and down, trying to reach whatever had wedged itself so uncomfortably. He was mildly surprised when he found that nothing was in the way. Perhaps the tailor was not the one to see, maybe one of the more discreet healers should be found. He sighed. Whatever it was would be resolved the next day. He was determined that nothing would disturb this day. With his miko mate so happy and full of life, he knew very well what the evening would hold for him. His smile turned positively devilish. He could barely wait.

Even his great patience began to wane as the sun began to set. The children were overly rambunctious and were almost impossible to put to bed, some lord from one of the small holdings on his lands was acting stronger than he was and refusing to acknowledge him, causing far more paperwork than necessary, Kagome was sending him signs which were making his beast claw at his cage to take her then and there, her mischievous smiles and heated looks testing him to his limits and promising little sleep that night, and to top it all off, that blasted pinching of his trouser area had ceased to end.

Finally, the evening swung around, children were sleeping, a letter had been dispatched to the wayward lord, and his temptress was in the bathing room adjoining their bedroom. He himself was spread over their large bed, his fair skin and silvery hair a stark contrast to the ebony silk sheet caressing his flawless skin. He was waiting for his woman, the woman who had sent him a heated stare before vanishing into the other room with a soft promise of things to come. He could still feel the odd uncomfortable thing he would see the healer about tomorrow, but even that small discomfort was pushed to one side and then obliterated completely as the door swung open and Kagome stepped into view, leaning for a moment against the door way.

He almost swallowed his tongue.

She was clad in red silk. Not much of it, but enough to make his mouth water. The flimsy fabric seemed to have been painted on over her bust and flat stomach, and the little red triangle of fabric over her most private area left little to the imaginations. She smirked at the effect she had on him, the sense of power over such a strong individual as him almost overwhelming as the heat pooled between her thighs. She waltzed over to him and he drank in each of her steps, the way her form swung around her hips, slight slithery sound of the silk over her skin loud in his ears. Stopping just out of reach of him she proceeded to undo the ties at her shoulders, letting the fabric drop and reveal her top half. Sesshomaru went still, knowing that if he moved she would stop this game she was playing. Besides, he knew he would have his way with her later, for now he could watch the show. The red fabric fell softly to the floor. Kagome turned. Then bent over, hooking both thumbs into the string on her hips and pulled the last scrap of fabric covering her from his view. Not that there was much there, only a tiny slither of fabric between her cheeks.

Suddenly the pressure and discomfort began to recede from his own lower end, in time with the removal of the red silk.

His eyes narrowed. A mere fraction of a second later, Kagome found herself pinned under the great demon. In one hand he dangled the offending item between their faces. "What is this thing, woman?" His voice was low, filled with tempered lust. Kagome glanced at the fabric and then back to her lord.

"Um...it's called a thong." She blushed slightly. "In my time it's something women wear and on the odd occasion a few men." Biting her lip she whispered to him. "I wanted to look good for you, so I packed a few the last time we were at my mother's."

Golden eyes widened slightly, something dark flashing in their depths. "Next time only wear them when coming to me, mate. Never during the day." Without another word he tossed the garment to one side and began to feast on his love. He would never tell the little slip of a woman just why he would not want her to wear the damn things during the day. There was no way he was going to admit to being discomfited by such a small thing.

It did not take Kagome long to realize what was wrong. It took even less for her to realize just how she could use it to her advantage. It became a game and promise of things to come between them.


End file.
